


(Think) Outside the Box

by nemuru



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemuru/pseuds/nemuru
Summary: Then the singing starts and the music takes a turn. The sudden shift stuns Uenoyama for a second, his eyes widening in surprise and awe, unable to look away. Before he even realizes it, he's hooked.





	(Think) Outside the Box

He's only there because of Haruki-san, he reasons. Haruki-san told him to come and watch and is even beside him enjoying the show like the nice guy he is. 

(Uenoyama wishes he could too.)

Another band finishes and Uenoyama claps only to be polite. He still thinks his band is better than the ones that have gone on stage so far. It's the truth. He isn't bitter.

(Okay, maybe a little.)

So why weren't they the ones on stage now?

Another band comes up. Uenoyama tunes out the name being called over the speaker once again because he doesn't see the point in remembering.

(He regrets it later.)

The start is basic; very typical for a high school band. Uenoyama has to stop himself for making a face at how incredibly cliché it all is.

Then the singing starts and the music takes a turn. The sudden shift stuns Uenoyama for a second, his eyes widening in surprise and awe, unable to look away. Before he even realizes it, he's hooked.

(By the voice. By the music. By the grin on the vocalist's face.)

In the fall of his seventeenth year, Uenoyama Ritsuka falls in love.

\---

The sound of metal scraping against metal echoes in the underground station; the loud screech of it muffled by the music blaring from Uenoyama's earphones. It's mid-afternoon on a weekend at the tail end of autumn. The CAC finals feel like a dream and sometimes he wishes it was.

(He can't get that voice out of his head.)

He raises a hand up to cover a yawn, eyes already half-lidded from sleepiness. There aren't a lot of people at the station, much less the train that had finally come to a complete stop.

He waits for the passengers to alight before stepping forward to get on, one foot in the train already when the yelling starts. 

It's a familiar voice. 

(It's the voice haunting Uenoyama's dreams.)

An earbud falls off when he turns his head towards the noise and sees a blonde teen and a businessman going off at each other. The yelling's louder now without the physical barrier but Uenoyama can still barely understand what they're saying. 

That doesn't stop him from running towards them.

He tugs on the other teen's shirt, pulling him back as he steps forward to apologize quickly; not waiting for an acknowledgment before he's whisking the other boy far away before he can recover from the shock.

It takes longer than Uenoyama estimated but he does come to just steps away from the station's exit. With a harsh snap of his wrist, their only connection is severed.

"What do you think you're doing?" he's angry but Uenoyama already expected that.

He turns fully to face the blonde, unsurprised to see a scowl on his face, "Preventing a scandal."

"What are you—"

"You're debuting in a few months, aren't you?"

He looks surprised that Uenoyama knew. After all, it's not like he's debuting in an idol group with promo posters all over the city. Then Uenoyama sees his eyes flicker to the guitar case slung on his back, a look of understanding replacing the (still pretty—no wait) scowl.

"I didn't think anyone would recognize me this early," he smirks, all smug and maybe Uenoyama regrets saving this kid's ass. (Just a little.) "Did you want an autograph?"

(Okay, maybe a lot.)

It takes all of Uenoyama's willpower to not get angry. He really can't stand these types of people. They absolutely infuriate him. He turns his back on the other teen again and with a long exhale, he calmly says, "If you're fine now then I'll be going. Bye."

(Walk away. Walk away. Don't turn back.)

Uenoyama only takes two steps forward before he feels fingers grasp the back of his coat, tugging on them lightly, and a whispered, "Wait."

(Who—)

Of course, he knows who it is. Who else could it possibly be? But the way it was said, so soft and delicate, it was completely out of character for someone like the blonde he was speaking to not half a minute prior. He turns his head back a little, just to confirm, and sure enough it was him: head bowed the slightest bit Uenoyama wouldn't have noticed if not for the way their eyes weren't meeting.

"Yes?"

There's a beat, then two. Uenoyama waits; doesn't dare move from his spot. 

(He couldn't even if he wanted to.)

Thin fingers are still curled around the back of his coat. Neither pushing nor pulling. They're just there. Keeping Uenoyama in place, preventing him from just walking away.

It takes another beat before he looks up, bright yellow eyes peeking through his eyelashes. What Uenoyama thought at that precise moment will be a secret he'll take to his grave.

"There's a studio near here. Go with me."

It's neither a question nor a command but the way he says it makes Uenoyama feel like there's no room for objection. Not that he was planning on it. He can admit at least that to himself.

After all, this boy is what sparked his interest in music again. With that song, and his voice. With his energy and how much fun he was having performing on stage.

With that smile.

The coat slips from lithe fingers' hold when Uenoyama turns, putting a little weight on it when placing a hand on black-blonde locks and ruffling it slightly, "We'll work on your communication skills on the way."

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4am my tenses are all over the place but i don't wanna read through this anymore so take it


End file.
